inFAMOUS: Diary of a Survivor
by Zombieducklings
Summary: A young man in his early twenties and survivor of the Empire City catastrophe, Darren Chang documents his struggles of surviving everyday life and the mysteries of presumed terrorist, Cole MacGrath in this original story.
1. Day One

So much has happened. Perhaps a bit cliché, but it is simply the truth. Before I begin to turn the horrors of the situation into words, I feel I should explain myself. My name is Darren Chang. I moved to Empire City when I was in Elementary School when my mother got promoted to a higher level position in the fashion company she worked at. My parents have both since moved out of the city, but I've lived here ever since. After I graduated out of high school, I got a job at a pizza delivery and eventually bought myself a small apartment. I worked there for about two years until I was let go last week due to not reaching my quota. Shortly after, I got a job at a post office delivering packages and it's been going pretty well. Of course, the blast took out the post office so I'll probably have to find a new job once this whole mess gets cleared up. And speaking of "this mess," I think it's time I stop rambling and get to it.

That day at the post office was going the same as any other day. I was delivering packages to various buildings in the Historic District and dealing with the commonly irritating people. On my break, I was talking to the other package deliverer, Cole. I feel kind of bad because I was making fun of his sling bag. It had the Sly Cooper logo on it, some kids game that a guy like him was way too old to be a fan of. Of course it doesn't matter much now as Cole's last delivery was pretty close to the epicenter of the blast. He would have been incinerated instantly, so at least it was a painless death.

Anyway, what happened was a terrorist attack. A bizarre blue blast with the epicenter in the Historic District took down several buildings and killed thousands. Luckily I was far away enough from the epicenter to escape alive; although I did suffer some minor burns after the shockwave the blast gave off flew me close to a fire. After the initial blast, several balls of fire rained down from the sky. I had made my way across the bridge a few minutes after the blast but I heard a second much smaller attack of what appeared to be bolts of blue lightning coming from the sky hit the bridge about five minutes later.

Well now I'm just sitting in my apartment, writing in a notebook. I remember how long it took to get the 2001 terrorist attack sorted out and this one was way worst. It'll be over a week before daily life can continue as normal. Until then though, I'll just keep writing in this thing every night.


	2. Day Two

First off, it seems my previous estimates were _way_ off. After what I've seen and heard about today, it'll be _weeks_ before everything's back in order. The first thing I noticed when I woke up this morning was that the power was still out. The next thing I noticed was yelling. I peeked out my bedroom window and was shocked to see a full-blown riot.

It's different when you see riots on TV and in the movies. You think, "Oh, that's bad but these sorts of things only happen in the movies, and in a civilized city like Empire City, it would just be men with signs, not outright violence." Well, that wasn't the case, today. There were hundreds of people screaming in the streets, demanding safety and protection, the sort of other thing that's normally taken for granted. It was enough to keep me inside the whole day, for fear of my own safety.

From what I could gather, the entire city has gone to hell just over night. The police are trying to calm things down but they've been dying quickly and many have just plain given up. Honestly, I don't blame them. Some would say it's their duty to fight to the death to protect the city, but when you know you're going to die and nothing good will come out of it, then what's the point?

Anyway, there's barely any law enforcement left. I'm a little worried, but I'm sure once the military is sent down here, everything will be fine crime wise. What I'm mainly worried about is what the riots were all about. At first, I was slightly confused when I saw the riots. The terrorist attack was devastating but it happened and then it ended. The only existing issue was power loss, not something people would riot about. They were angry over disease. Apparently, an abnormally large amount of people had become sick. It wasn't anything life-threatening, just a heavy cough, fever, and general aches and pains. But when a lot of people get disease right after a terrorist attack of the likes nobody has ever seen before, it doesn't take a physicist to put two and two together, especially when most of the infected were close to the blast. I'm just glad I'm not infected. Who knows what this thing could manifest into? Whatever it is, I just hope its symptoms remain minor.

I stayed inside today, but I'm just about out of food as all the food in the fridge is spoiled by now so I'm going to have to venture out tomorrow. I am not looking forward to that. At least I may be able to find some of my friends and see if they're okay. Well I'm turning in for the night, so that's all for now. Goodnight.


	3. Day Three, Part I

I finally ventured outside today. It might be dangerous outside my apartment but the only food I have left is a few cans of cold meatballs. I had a mountain of food in my refrigerator but that all spoiled a few hours after the power went out. With no power I've been catching up on my reading. I dug through my bedroom closet and found a few books. I found a copy of _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_ and I read part of it this morning. I think it was from an old girlfriend that moved in with me once and she never picked it up when we broke up. It isn't the most exciting thing to read but my entertainment options are kind of limited at the moment.

When I opened my door to leave my apartment, I was greeted by an unexpected surprise. Slumped against the wall in the hallway was my friend, Craig. The sight of him shocked me and I yelled out. My yell woke him up and he gave me a weary grin.

"So you finally got out of your apartment, Darren?" he said.

"Well, yeah," I said, still somewhat shocked to see Craig. "How long have you been there?"

"Since the night of the attack."

"Since the _night of the attack_? Why the hell have you been doing that?"

"Well I tried to call you the night of the attack, but my cell phone and the lines were all dead. So then I came over here, but you wouldn't answer my knocking. I started to leave but there was this really shady looking guy outside, so I went back inside and waited for him to leave. But he never left, so I fell asleep in your hallway. Yesterday, I checked outside again but then there were three of them. So I went back inside, fell asleep, and here we are now."

"It was probably just one of those drug junkies in that Reaper gang. They like to hang around here sometimes. They're harmless. Half the time they're too high on whatever they're smoking to even be remotely aware of what's going on around them."

"Maybe it was true then, but not anymore. Justin says the Reapers are responsible for most of the crime, here in the Neon since the attack and the riots."

"Justin? I thought you said you've been sitting here the past two days."

"Oh yeah. He came up here looking for you about two hours ago."

"Where is he?"

"I'm down here," yelled out Justin from down the hall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking a piss."

"I swear, if I had just met you guys I would think you've been homeless your whole lives. I get you're waiting for me to open the door, but you could've done that outside."

"We're homeless? Well you're a hermit for staying inside for almost three days."

"Touché."

"Well are we going or not?"

"Yeah, we're going."

Justin, Craig, and I left for outside.


End file.
